


Come on please?

by Mukurothefrecklebaby



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Donuts, F/F, First Kiss, Hate to Love, Kinda, Pocky but with donuts, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukurothefrecklebaby/pseuds/Mukurothefrecklebaby
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Fukawa Touko
Kudos: 6





	Come on please?

"Ugh w-why did you bring me here?" Toko groaned "Because I felt bad, everyone was having fun while you didn't" Hina said "Heh, you don't feel l-like that at all" Toko said "That's not true Toko!" Hina said "I just wanted to be alone and bond with you" Hina said. Hina took out a donut and offered it to Toko "Come on have one" Hina said "Y-yeah right, how do I know its not p-poisoned?" Toko asked "Fine, I'll show you they're not poisoned" Hina said before she took a donut out and ate it "See? It's not poisoned!" Hina said, offering Toko the donut again "How do I know that that donut you're offering me isn't poisoned?" Toko asked "Fine" Hina said grabbing another donut and offering it to her "and how do I know that this one isn't p-poisoned either?" Toko asked and Hina groaned from how stubborn she was. Hina grabbed the original donut she offered Toko and tore off a small piece of it before putting one half in her mouth she then faced Toko "What?" Toko asked. Hina pulled Toko towards her and crashed their lips together into a kiss to get Toko to eat the donut. Toko's eyes widened and she tried to push Hina away but Hina refused to be pushed away and eventually Toko stopped resisting and accepted the kiss and even kissed back. The two girls broke apart from their kiss and Toko gasped for apanted and panted. "Th-that was my first kiss" Toko said "It was mine too" Hina said "Y'know, maybe you're not so b-bad after all" Toko said "Yeah" Hina said "C-can we kiss again?" Toko asked her face turning completely red "W-what?' Hina said her face also turning red " l-like I just said that was my first kiss and it was r-really nice and I easily wondering if we could k-kiss again?" Toko said her face turning even more red. Hina smiled and kissed Toko again and Toko quickly kissed her back. They broke apart from their kiss "Could we c-continue doing things like this? Like k-kissing?" Toko asked "Of course, Toko" Hina said and for the first time ever Hina saw Toko genuinely smile, it was very nice to see "I love you Hina!" Toko said hugging her and gently nuzzling her head against Hina's chest. Hina blushed but then hugged Toko back "I love you too Toko" She said "Hey Hina" Toko said "Yeah?" Hina responded "C-can I call you Aoi instead of your nickname? I mean you said your friends called you that but we're now more than friends do c-can I?" Toko asked. Hina smiled "Of course Toko" She said before she started running her fingers through Toko's hair and undid her braids as she did so "Thank you Aoi, I love you" Toko quietly said smiling


End file.
